


Don't Forget

by nnixxxxx, unloyalstan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnixxxxx/pseuds/nnixxxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/pseuds/unloyalstan
Summary: Junhoe and Jinhwan harbors a secret. For three years, they tried to keep the information away from everyone, and they had been dodging hurdles and encountering obstacles just as long. It's tough, exhausting at some point, but Jinhwan doesn't want it any other way.Alternately, how Junhoe is willing to do things and sacrifice a lot for him, but Jinhwan cant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is created out of boredom. So if there are parts that seem to jump from one idea to another, that's because it's made by two crazy persons playing a game. Enjoy reading :)

Junhoe and Jinhwan harbors a secret. For three years, they tried to keep the information away from everyone, and they had been dodging hurdles and encountering obstacles just as long. It's tough, exhausting at some point, but Jinhwan doesn't want it any other way. Junhoe agreed to _this_ , and that's the only reminder that he needed for himself to stop the guilt from eating him away. Most of the time, it worked. But there were those rare times when it dragged him down further into the pool of uncertainty and helplessness.

Junhoe is willing to do things and sacrifice a lot for him, but Jinhwan _cant_.

 

 

 

They met in college. They took the same course, met at the freshmen orientation, and then found out that they have a few classes together. It’s kind of typical really, strangers becoming friends, friends becoming best friends, until one thing led to another. All this seem normal except that, no one knew about their relationship except each other.

No one to has to know, because this was what Jinhwan requested from Junhoe before they started this thing. Their _relationship_ is their little secret. They celebrated their third year together but no one even knew, not even their family, most importantly, Jinhwan's family. They should _never_ find out.

Unsurprisingly, it's Junhoe who fell for Jinhwan first. He can't help it, Jinhwan is cute, sweet, caring, warm and he made him feel appreciated and loved. Junhoe had been reluctant in pursuing Jinhwan when he first realized that his feelings for the older long stopped being platonic, but on that one fateful night when a drunk Jinhwan came back on their dorm and kissed him breathless on their living room sofa, Junhoe decided to take a chance on him. It took him months of chasing the older, some harsh but empty words thrown at him to deter him from continuing his attempts, a lot of in denial from Jinhwan's side and numerous heartbreaks before Jinhwan answered _'yes'_ to him.

At the end of their freshman year, Jinhwan and Junhoe began dating. A lot of things had occurred ever since. Occasional fights broke out from numerous misunderstandings because of their secret relationship, jealousy on both sides. But now that they're in their final year in college, they're still together. Junhoe and Jinhwan still love each other, whether the world knew about it or not, it doesn't affect how they feel for each other.

They both made friends eventually. Participation in any organization was a requirement back then when they were still in their sophomore year, and that's how they met the other guys. Together with their club mates, who eventually became their close friends too, they always have fun, studied only when necessary, always fooling around. It's great to be in a group with similar humor and interests, but Junhoe still feels like he's suffocating sometimes when he's with them.

Especially at times like tonight.

They were at a bar, celebrating the end of their finals and the start of their holiday vacation. It was Friday and they all find it too fitting to welcome the weekends with booze and more booze. A few tables away from Junhoe is Jinhwan, flirting with someone else _(that’s what it looks like to Junhoe’s eyes)_ while the rest of their friends cheer them on, making remarks as if encouraging them to make out or what not. You may think that Junhoe is exaggerating but moments like this, makes him seethe with anger. He knows that he has all the right to get mad at Jinhwan and his friends for this, but because of what? What will he say again? He always tried to intervene whenever they started this before but he was always either called _'a cock blocker'_ or _'greedy friend who wants all the girls for himself alone'_. Jinhwan even reprimanded him about showing too much emotion. Junhoe has all the right to be furious at the way the girl attaches his petite body on Jinhwan's side but he's apparently not allowed to show it. He has to stay neutral, or else people will notice. It's always his own feelings over the people.

Junhoe takes a sip of his drink, eyes not leaving the two alone. The girl then whispers something at Jinhwan which made his lover laugh. _His_ lover. Junhoe decides that he can't see all of this anymore.

So just like always, Junhoe excused himself towards the bathroom, storming away from his laughing friends. He remains inside the bathroom for minutes, hands slowly losing its color on how hard he's gripping the counter. He splashes some water on his face to help him calm down and remove the unpleasant scene from his mind to no avail. Everything is still vivid to him.

 

Junhoe calmed down eventually, but he still feels a little bitter. This feeling gets stronger and stronger though, for every minute that passed by without Jinhwan's presence. Usually, Jinhwan would notice him leaving and then he would follow him after, either to apologize or to reassure him. But this time, Jinhwan isn't around. This is the first time that Junhoe is left alone. Jinhwan must have been really enjoying that girl's company more than his own boyfriend. Or does Jinhwan even remember that he has a boyfriend at all?

Junhoe is sure that they are a thing. Jinhwan wouldn't have to be always wary of their friends and family finding out about them if they're not a thing right? They do all sort of couple stuff too. They kiss, make out, hug, hold hands, and say sweet nothings to each other. It almost looks normal but then again nobody knows this except the two of them.

And with that, the trash can receives Junhoe’s frustration, as it flies away with how hard he's kicked it.

They have been together for almost three years, and have been sneaking moments ever since. There are times when Junhoe feels so in love, feels like this is enough for them. But there are moments like this where Junhoe simply wants to claim Jinhwan as his. If that was easy, Junhoe wouldn't have to hole himself up in the bathroom, wouldn't have to feel like his heart was constricting. He could waltz back into their table and announce to his tipsy-borderline drunken friends that Jinhwan has been his, been his boyfriend ever since they spent that night surrounded by books and cans of coffee on their shared dorm. Oh, how badly he wanted to say it, but Jinhwan won't let him. Jinhwan won't allow him to say anything. And even though Junhoe feels like he's about to explode now, he still thinks about Jinhwan.

Since no one seemed to notice his little trip to the bathroom, Junhoe decided to go back to his friends and Jinhwan. They are still laughing and having the time of their lives being intoxicated and reckless, when Junhoe cut their merriment off to announce that he will go home first. His excuse was that, he suddenly doesn’t feel all too well, that he feels nauseous. Jinhwan suddenly looks at him.

 _“Great.”_ Junhoe thinks. At least he caught his boyfriend’s attention.

Junhoe knows that Jinhwan doesn’t buy any of his excuses but he thinks that staying with them longer will only make it more frustrating for him, so he decided to stick with his decision and leave before any of them could question him.

 

"Junhoe, wait!"

Junhoe stills for a second before continuing on unlocking his car door. He purposely buys time in finding his keys, waiting for Jinhwan to catch up on him. The underground parking ground is a lot quieter, Jinhwan's shoes echoing around the lot as he run towards him. Junhoe just raises his brow when Jinhwan finally stops in front of him.

Jinhwan is panting, trying to catch his breath from how far he's ran, and even if Junhoe is way too displeased with his lover at the moment, he's still fighting his urge to ask him if he's fine.

Junhoe waited for Jinhwan to say something first, but when he remains muted even after he's calmed down, Junhoe lets out a disappointing sigh before resuming back what he’s about to do earlier.

"Ju-ne, you're mad at me aren't you?"

Junhoe stops midway from twisting his keys. His heart skipped a beat from Jinhwan's gentle tone and with the way his nickname easily rolled off of his lover's tongue. He mentally counts from 1-10, composing himself before turning back to face Jinhwan.

“Mad?" Junhoe snorts, finding it funny that Jinhwan still needed to ask the obvious. "Me? Why?” He knows that he’s being sarcastic and immature but his mood is beyond repairable at the moment.

“You clearly are.” Jinhwan holds out his hands to hold Junhoe’s but the latter moves them away. “You don’t even want me to hold you.” Jinhwan says, with obvious sadness in his eyes.

“What? Now you want to hold me again. Why? Because it’s safe? Because no one is with us anymore?”

Junhoe hurls his words back with all the intention of making it sting. His words were laced with venom and pent up frustration that he's been holding back for years. He selfishly wants Jinhwan to feel what he's currently feeling, to understand where he's coming from, but one look at Jinhwan's hunched shoulders makes him regret it a little.

“I’m sorry, but you know that they--”

“Jinhwan hyung," Junhoe cuts him off. He’s much calmer than earlier but the hurt is still there. He’s heard that excuse so many times, it already lose its sincerity for Junhoe. "Just go back there. I really don’t want to talk right now. Please just go. I’m going home.”

"Junhoe, you drank tonight. It's unsafe. At least let me accompany you." Jinhwan reasons out, but Junhoe already made up his mind and no amount of persuasion could change that.

Jinhwan won't let him open his damn door and Junhoe could feel his frustration rise up again. He just wanted to drive away and be alone now, can't Jinhwan give him at least that much?

"So you noticed that I drank? Did you also noticed how uncomfortable I am earlier?" Jinhwan remains silent, but he reaches out for the car door handle to prevent Junhoe from opening it.

"Let's just head home together, you are drunk."

"Let go, hyung!"

Junhoe's voice rang at the vast space of the parking lot, successfully startling Jinhwan who finally loosens his hold on the handle.

Junhoe seizes that opportunity and pulls his door open, but not before trying something out. Junhoe leans in suddenly, intending to land a kiss on Jinhwan,'s pursed lips, but Jinhwan was quicker to turn his face away so his kiss landed on his cheek.

Junhoe clenched his fist in an effort to remain collected. Jinhwan acted the way Junhoe thought he would, rejecting his touches on public as always.

It will probably take some time for Junhoe to pick up the broken pieces of his heart that Jinhwan unknowingly stepped on over and over again.

"Maybe you were never afraid about our friends, about the people around us, about their judgements. Maybe it's you are more afraid about all of this. Did you still regretted kissing me back on that day Jinhwan hyung? Still haven't accepted that you're gay?"

Jinhwan looks mortified with what he just heard. He knows that Junhoe is drunk but the words that came out of him just now rings in his ears. He wants to protest, wants to defend himself but he knows Junhoe already shut everything around him to even hear his explanations.

So he backs away, moving a few steps farther from the car and from Junhoe.

“Drive safe. And…please text when you get home. Let’s talk about this tomorrow, ok?” Jinhwan says as he looks at his boyfriend who is mid-way into closing the car door.

It fell into deaf ears. Junhoe didn’t respond. He started the car’s engine and drove off out of the parking lot, as Jinhwan wistfully looked on.

 

 

IfJinhwan only knew that his silence meant so much more to Junhoe, had he only answered him and deny Junhoe's accusations, then Junhoe wouldn't have tears blurring his vision as he speeds down the highway. Jinhwan would then maybe receive a message from Junhoe saying that he's home, and not a call from a hospital staff claiming that Junhoe was involved in a car accident. If only Jinhwan for once, decided to be brave as to admit how much the younger meant the world to him, meant so much to him, then maybe, Junhoe wouldn't be fighting for his life while he's on the operating table.

But _'Ifs'_ and _'Maybes'_ will remain just that, and regrets always come later after all the pain and hurt was received.

Jinhwan could only cry outside the emergency room while waiting for the operation to be done. He could only hope that Junhoe will make it through, praying and sobbing as he helplessly sat on the hard hospital floor. He could only wish for another chance from above, for him to be able to say that he loves Junhoe again.

Jinhwan hopes it's not too late yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan's in a daze...Junhoe wakes up but it is not the most ideal thing anyone could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses terms of medical origin. The use of it was necessitated to provide better insight on the scenarios depicted in this chapter. They may contain inaccuracies as we are not experts on the said field nor do we claim to be one.

Jinhwan eventually calmed down enough to inform Junhoe's family about the accident. He felt an added burden in delivering the bad news, but he had no other choice left. Junhoe's family must know about their only son's critical condition. The half an hour phone call was full of hysterical sobbing, incoherent questions about the details of the operation, and the promise that they'll be back from their vacation as soon as possible. Jinhwan felt emptier after muttering his goodbyes for them, his eyes sore from all the tears that left them, his feet heavier as he trudged towards the closed doors of the operating room.  
  
  
Jinhwan's lids are threatening to close any time soon, but he's trying to force himself awake in case he'll be needed by anyone. It's been roughly 4 hours since the operation started, and with every minute that passed by without any news regarding Junhoe, Jinhwan dies a little inside. Growing more restless, Jinhwan began to pace outside the operating room doors, his sneakers are the only thing that could be heard throughout the quiet hallway. He tries to think on a more positive note, that Junhoe could survive this, but it's not enough for him to worry less--not when the love of his life is in behind those doors fighting for his life.  
  
  
It takes another hour before the doctor came out. Jinhwan feels his heart constrict as he immediately rises on his feet to meet him. He's still alone, though he already sent messages to their friends. If this doesn’t go well, Jinhwan wouldn’t know how to handle it.  
  
“Doctor how is he? The patient, Goo Junhoe.” Jinhwan says, voice scratchy from hours of crying. The doctor looks at him with pity, and Jinhwan is sure that he looks as miserable as he feels right now.  
  
“Are you a relative of the patient?”   
  
“I am his boyfriend. His parents are currently out of the country right now. A nurse from this hospital called me earlier about this.” Jinhwan answers without a beat. This is probably the first time that Jinhwan addresses himself as Junhoe’s boyfriend out loud. He'll usually just introduce himself as his best friend, but he is too out of his mind at the moment to even think about his apprehensions. Junhoe’s well-being is at his top priority.  
  
“You must have been the one indicated on his emergency contact then.”  
  
Jinhwan’s heart broke upon hearing that. Now that he thinks of it, he's the only one who knew about the news, and has to deliver it as well to his relatives. This small detail makes him remember how important he is to Junhoe, how the boy treasures and loves him so much. But hearing such information at a time like this, is heart wrenching--he feels all too guilty.  
  
The Doctor began to talk, and Jinhwan forced himself out of the clouding guilt that is rapidly growing inside him to listen to what he's saying.  
  
“--is safe now. Thankfully he didn’t suffer any major damage to his body in general but we still have to observe his condition as he had a head concussion. We will put him in an induced coma in the next few days. You may now relax. Your boyfriend is out of danger.”  
  
Junhoe is safe. Out of danger. Junhoe will be okay.  
  
Jinhwan doesn't notice that tears are now flooding his eyes and pouring down on his cheeks, until the doctor placed a careful hand on his shoulders before excusing himself. He brings his hands to his face in an attempt to stop his tears from flowing, but it’s like the switch clicked on and it can't be stopped. The hours he spent on waiting for any news about Junhoe were one of the most agonizing hours that he's had, and now that it's over, he is beyond thankful that the operation went well. It feels like a huge weight was finally lifted off of his chest and he could finally breathe again.  
  
  
Jinhwan doesn't know how long it was after the doctor left. A nurse approach him as he dries his tears, giving him a few instructions about the things that Jinhwan needs to do to process Junhoe's hospital admission. Jinhwan thanked her before standing up to head towards the nurse's station.  
  
Jinhwan pulls his phone out and dials a certain number, and it only takes a couple of rings before the other line answered.  
  
"Hello, _noona_? Junhoe is safe now."  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"Jinhwan, Jinhwan, wake up.” Yejin, Junhoe's older sister says, lightly shaking Jinhwan’s shoulders as she tries to wake him up from sleeping in the sofa beside Junhoe’s hospital bed.  
  
Upon hearing her voice Jinhwan immediately sat up. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubs the sleep off of it, before looking up at where Yejin is at, giving her a faint smile.    
  
“You’ve been here for 4 days already. You should go home and rest. We'll take it from here." Yejin says, looking at Jinhwan with her warm and tired eyes.   
  
It's been four days since the accident, and Jinhwan has been staying there for just as long. The only time he went home was when he had to pack a few set of clothes and some other necessities, serious about staying beside Junhoe until he wakes up. Junhoe's family came the day after the accident, but still, Jinhwan insisted on staying no matter what. His own friends have been urging him the same thing whenever they came to visit, but Jinhwan just can't leave Junhoe alone. What if he wakes up and he is not by his side?  
  
"I'm fine _noona_. Don't worry about me." Jinhwan hides his yawn at the back of his hand, squirming on the sofa to get into a much more comfortable position. He tries to smile reassuringly at Yejin when she still looks a little concerned, nodding earnestly at her as he rearranges his blanket so it could cover him completely.  
  
Junhoe's parents left earlier so they could rest, and right now, Jinhwan and Yejin are the only ones inside the hospital room. Silence filled the room once more, and Jinhwan's really trying not to fall asleep again but the rhythmic beeps of the machine makes it all too hard for him.   
  
Jinhwan presses his blanket closer to him, and just when he's on the brink of dozing off again, he hears Yejin speak.  
  
"You really like my brother, don't you?"   
  
Jinhwan's eye abruptly opened at the comment, alarmed at what he just heard. It feels like a bucket of cold water was doused on him, rendering him awake more than ever.   
  
_Does she know? Did Junhoe told her about them? Does she detest him for constantly breaking Junhoe's heart?_  
  
Though speechless, the panic must have shown on his face because the next thing that Jinhwan sees is Yejin sitting on the chair in front of him, a small side smile gracing on her face.   
  
Jinhwan belatedly realized that the smile should help him calm down but it did nothing to stop his thoughts from wreaking havoc inside his mind. No one is supposed to know about their feelings for each other, especially their families.   
  
"It's okay Jinhwan."  
  
_It isn't,_  is what Jinhwan has been meaning to say, but instead, he swallows the lump in his throat, refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"I-- H--How did you know?" Jinhwan is shaken, and it's evident on how his voice quivers. "Did Junhoe tell you anything?"  
  
"No, he's keeping his mouth shut in regards of his relationships, but I was easily able to figure out before that it's you just after meeting you a couple of times." Jinhwan didn’t really understood what she meant by that but he decided not to press on it more. Jinhwan always, always makes sure that they're keeping it low when they're out on public, so how?  
  
"It's pretty obvious actually, the shine in Junhoe's eyes are much brighter whenever he talks about you."  
  
It takes a while for Jinhwan to find his voice again and even longer to process Yejin's words. Jinhwan stares at Yejin, finding any sort of negative reaction, or a sign that she's joking, but he finds none aside from the obvious look of tiredness and sincerity.  
  
"Are you not mad at us _noona_?" Jinhwan questions, anxiously waiting for her answer.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" The smile is back on her face and this time, it succeeded in reassuring Jinhwan a little. "As long as my brother is happy--as long as you both are happy, then I support it."  
  
Jinhwan answers him with a genuine smile-- his first real smile ever since the accident. He suddenly feels another wave of guilt as it crashes down on him. He thinks that it’s his fault why Junhoe got into the accident in the first place. If only he had more courage that night to speak or to stop Junhoe from going, then none of this would’ve happened.  
  
He wants to tell Yejin everything. He wants to apologize, but he can’t bring himself to speak.   
  
He decides on keeping his mouth shut about their odd relationship arrangement until Junhoe wakes up. It’s better to explain it to her sister, to everyone, with Junhoe by his side. Yejin accepts their relationship, and Jinhwan allows a fraction of hope grow, that maybe, everyone will be as accepting as she is.  
  
“I love your brother so much.” Jinhwan confesses, as he looks down at the palm of his hands resting on his thighs. Saying it out loud is freeing, feels liberating. He imagined Junhoe's reaction upon hearing him say it in front of someone that isn't just him, the possible happiness from such a small act and Jinhwan feels more open about changing the course of their relationship for the better. When Junhoe wakes up, though he's still apprehensive of the consequences that their relationship might bring, he'll be more willing to listen to Junhoe's demands. This will be the start.  
  
“I love Junhoe. I--I need him to wake up now.”  
  
“He will. And when he does, you could say that again to him.” Yejin says, as she reaches out to pat Jinhwan’s shoulders.  


 

* * *

  
  
Two weeks rolled by, and the machines attached on Junhoe's body are removed. He's having a steady recovery, and if this progress continues, then he'll finally wake soon. Jinhwan's friends and Junhoe's family eventually gave up on convincing Jinhwan to just stay at his dorm and enjoy their summer vacation. In that span of time, Jinhwan only went back to his and Junhoe’s shared dorm to grab a fresh change of clothes, and then he's back to Junhoe's hospital room again.  
  
If someone finally noticed on why he cares a little too much for the younger, Jinhwan pays them no mind as no one had confronted him about it yet. He could easily pass it off as him being his best friend, and no one knows the whole truth except Yejin, who would constantly look at him with pity in her eyes whenever he catches him curled up on the chair besides Junhoe.  


 

* * *

  
  
On the third week, Junhoe's finger twitched whilst in Jinhwan's hands.  
  
Jinhwan isn't sure if it's the effects of coffee and he's imagining things, but then after a few intervals, it happened again.   
  
"Nurse! Nurse!" Jinhwan wasted no time as he rushed out of the door and towards the hallway to find some help. The nurses on the counter immediately found him and ask him about the emergency “Junhoe is--Junhoe moved! His finger twitched and--and I think he's finally going to wake up!” Jinhwan explains, stumbling on his own words from urgency.  
  
Two nurses came back with Jinhwan to check on Junhoe. They checked their vital signs, his heart rate, his breathing, his eyes, etc.   
  
The nurses asked Jinhwan to step back, as they inspect Junhoe. Jinhwan heeds to their instruction as he stands close behind looking nervous. He is fidgeting in the spot where he stands, looking worriedly towards what the nurses are doing.   
  
“He’s awake now.” Suddenly, one of the nurses announces, looking at Jinhwan’s direction.  
  
It's all the signal that Jinhwan needed before he rushed to the other side of the bed opposite to where the nurses are. He calls Junhoe by his name, waiting for the boy to respond back.  
  
“June-ya…June can you hear us? June-ya.”   
  
Junhoe squints as he tries to open his eyes. The first thing that he sees is the bright ceiling lights. He immediately closes them again to adjust them to the brightness that the light gives off. He slightly tilted his head to the side before opening his eyes again, and then he sees two women in white uniform looking at him.   
  
“Where am I?” Are the first words that came out of Junhoe. His voice is raspy from weeks of disuse, and his mouth feels like sandpaper. His head is throbbing and his body is sore, and Junhoe isn't sure but it feels like he just woke up from a worst hangover.  
  
“You're in a hospital, sir. You got into an accident last week and you were brought here.” One of the nurses answers.  
  
Junhoe suddenly frowns and places his hands on his head. He feels dizzy. Junhoe lets out a groan as he closes his eyes again. The room is spinning.  
  
The nurses ask him questions but it's all muddled on his head. The pain in his head is worsening.  
  
“My family?" Junhoe manages to croak out. "Do they know? Have you contacted them?”   
  
“Yes sir. They flew in the second we informed them of your situation.”  
  
“Can you please call them? I want to see them.” Junhoe asks whilst holding his forehead. He looks every bit out of his element.   
  
Jinhwan can only look at Junhoe while the latter talks to the nurse. He couldn’t bring himself to speak as he is too happy that his boyfriend is now awake. He doesn't seem to be aware of his presence yet, as Junhoe is focused on asking questions about his family. He didn’t even notice that tears are already falling from his eyes to his cheeks. The only difference is that this time, they aren’t coming from a bitter or angry place. He’s crying happy tears.  
  
“Sir.” The other nurse continued. “You actually have someone here with you.” Junhoe followed where the nurse directed her gaze, eyes finally landing on the petite boy crying on his side.  
  
Junhoe’s attention was caught by that. He then looks at the nurses again and back to the petite boy.  
  
He saw the boy crying, eyes directed at him, small smile on his face despite the tears. He’s sure his heart skipped the moment their eyes met but something about this feels amiss. He doesn’t actually know who is in front of him.  
  
He returns his gaze back to the nurses as he tries to speak again but he was interrupted by a voice coming from his side.  
  
“June-ya...” Jinhwan says whilst crying.   
  
Jinhwan wanted to embrace Junhoe, wants to feel the other boy’s body in his arms. He wants to kiss him and tell him how happy he is that he’s fine. Above all, he wants to tell him how much he loves him.  
  
Jinhwan waits for Junhoe to turn and face him so when Junhoe does, Jinhwan looks at his boyfriend with full of expectations.  
  
Junhoe looks at him. But the look he's giving Jinhwan is somewhat off. His usual warm eyes are replaced with confused ones.  
  
_What is happening?_  
  
“I’m sorry, but are you with the nurses as well?” Junhoe asks tilting his head to the side.  
  
Jinhwan furrows his brows at that. He doesn’t understand what he just heard.  
  
“What are you saying? It’s me Jinhwan.” Jinhwan says, eyes fleeting from Junhoe to the equally stunned nurses.   
  
“I’m sorry you must’ve been mistaken me for someone else. I don’t really know you.” Junhoe retorts, looking apologetic.   
  
How can Junhoe not know him? Does he not remember anything? But he called for his family earlier? Is he playing with him?  
  
Jinhwan waits for Junhoe's facade to crack, but when it didn't, he panics.  
  
“Junhoe-ya. Don’t be ridiculous. It’s me Jinhwan.”   
  
Junhoe looks at him with his face devoid of any expression.  
  
“I told you, I don’t know you. So could you please get out of my room?” Junhoe says now looking a bit annoyed.  
  
Upon hearing that, Jinhwan’s jaw drop. He literally couldn’t speak. He tries to but he it feels like his heart is stuck on his throat. Junhoe is looking at him the same way when they first met. He's looking at him as if he's just a nosy stranger.  
  
Jinhwan turns to look at the nurse to find some answers but they just gave him a more confusing look.  
  
“Sir Jinhwan let’s just go outside first. We will call the doctor and tell him about this.  And Sir Junhoe, please rest again. We will call your family to inform them that you are now awake and looking for them.”   
  
With no other choice, Jinhwan was escorted out of the room. The last thing he saw before the door closed was Junhoe's empty eyes directed at him.   
  
  
  
  
Junhoe's doctor meets them after checking up on Junhoe's condition. He relays that Junhoe's vitals are stable, and that the wounds on his shoulders are healing well. He's not suffering from any major damage, and after the tests are done, he could transfer back to their house in a week or so. He's recovering fast, much to everyone's relief, but then Jinhwan remembers something.  
  
"Why can't he remember me?" Jinhwan asks, voice quivering.   
  
He hopes that this was just a cruel prank that Junhoe was playing on him, but the doctor's heavy sigh confirmed otherwise.  
  
"Due to his concussion, it appears to be that he's suffering from selective amnesia. We ask him about things relating to himself, his personal information and his family, and he all remembers that except for some of his friends and his university. It seems like he can't remember his days starting from his freshman year until now, so that's the reason why he can't remember you at all."   
  
Gasps and murmurs are all that Jinhwan heard after, and he vaguely feels Yejin's comforting hand on his arm. Jinhwan feels like everything is crumbling down on him, but he forces himself to stand on his ground, forces himself not to finally break down after weeks since the accident.   
  
"Is there any way to make him remember again?" Jinhwan's voice comes out weaker than usual, sounding fragile even on his own ears. "Or did he lose it permanently?"  
  
The kind doctor adjusted his glasses, and Jinhwan mentally prepared himself for the worst.  
  
"We'll need to conduct more tests for us to have a full diagnosis. In most cases though, selective amnesia is often temporary, and the patient could regain bits and pieces of his lost memory over time." The doctor pauses, offering Jinhwan and Junhoe's family a sympathetic smile. "But, though fewer, there are also cases where the patient's memory is lost permanently. I suggest that you first ease him up to it, give him bits of his memory back, make him remember something, but make sure that it wouldn't exhaust him too much. He's still in the state of recovery, and sometimes, his repressed memories will come back and will just give him migraines, especially if it's forced on him. If he ever freaked out after meeting those people who he can't remember anymore, just give him some space in making him try to remember them again."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Jinhwan heard them say, but all that he's focused on is the small possibility of Junhoe remembering him, or the opposite of it, which has the higher probability given the current situation. And with that, exhaustion, sadness and guilt came crashing back on him in one full swing as Jinhwan slides his back down the wall and into the hospital floor, trying to lean against it for support. Jinhwan’s legs finally gave up on him, mind on dazed as people around him began to fret over him.  
  
Jinhwan thought he’s been ready for whatever things that will happen to Junhoe, but nothing could have prepared him for this. All the possible scenarios that his mind conjures while waiting for Junhoe were shattered because of the news.

Junhoe can't remember anything about him now, and there’s no reassurance that he’ll even remember him again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We won't be doing regular updates as we don't know when can we have time to actually sit through it and pitch in ideas for this fic, and also to edit each chapter made. Hope you understand. :)


End file.
